The Chase
by StephiiWith2Eyes
Summary: "You don't know what I'm even saying, do you?" He questioned coming closer. At a speed so fast, she shot her hand out and placed it around his neck forcing him to her, lips smashing together. It was a brief moment, but it was what she needed.   1st Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story that I came up with out of nowhere. It's kind of my re written version of the Go Episode. Only, there is more to it. Starfire is trying to fit in more so it goes into high school, which is how she meets everyone else. Who doesn't love a high school story? Anyways, it's hopefully going to be fun to write. My first chapter, be gentle! ~(^-^)~ **

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS… IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE NOT CANCELLED IT.**

Chapter 1 – Earth

Earth's atmosphere was beautiful. Green continents met with the dark blue oceans while clouds swirled thickly over the lands. The young alien princess stared at her new home, the place that she was running to. As much as she wanted to go back to her planet, she couldn't. That was where they would look first. It was the sudden gravitational pull that caught her off guard and snap out of her trance. The pull was sending her down to Earth almost as fast as she flew to this planet. She flew with it and started going down quicker, not realizing how fast and how hard she was going to hit the ground.

"Let's go before that kid arrives." A masked robber hushed to culprits, loading the bags of money into the trunks of their cars.

"If he does, I have something that will stop him." One of the robbers snickered, showing the gun he stuffed in his pants.

"It'd suck if that went off when it was in your pants like that." A voice from behind them spoke nonchalantly. The three of them looked into the shadows knowing it was none other than Robin.

"Shoot him!" the first robber shouted as he backed away and got into the car, starting it. The other two pulled out their guns and began to shoot into the shadows. With his quick reflexes, Robin threw two birdarangs ricocheting off their hands, both dropping their guns. Fear struck their faces as they began to back into the car.

"What, that's all you got?" Robin asked. The two men turned to get into the car but stopped. Robin jumped from where he was perched and landed on top of the car, facing the two men.

Spinning on the palm of his one hand, he shot one of his legs out and kicked the guy on the left in the face, knocking him into the dumpsters behind. Robin then put his hands on both of the other burglars' shoulders and flipped over him. Spinning to punch him, Robin dodged it, taking the arm of the robber and flipping him to the ground. Out of nowhere a bullet shot past Robin, barely nicking him in the arm.

"I'm going to be famous for killing you." The leading robber stood there, gun pointed at Robin in point blank range.

"I don't think so." Robin threw down a pellet before disappearing behind the thick blanket of smoke. The criminal began to shoot into the smoke until he was sure he hit him. Turning back to his car, he stopped seeing Robin standing in front of him.

"Missed." He said before punching him in the face.

"Thanks again Robin, you helped us out once more." The commissioner of Jump City spoke gratefully. Before Robin could answer, he noticed some of the citizens pointing at the sky. Both the commissioner and Robin looked to where they pointed and caught a glimpse of a falling green light before they felt the impact into the Earth shake through them. Without hesitation, Robin jumped onto his R-cycle and raced to the outskirts of town where the impact took place.

Debris and smoke combined and swirled into the night air. All Robin could see was a giant crater that was about half a mile in diameter. Trees were broke in half and on fire. Getting off his R-cycle, Robin pulled his helmet off and walked to the edge of the crater. Carefully, he leaned over looking inside. The edge gave way, sending him sliding down to the source. When he finally stopped going down, he stood up. Squinting in the haze didn't help very much, making him blind until it cleared. Robin's foot lightly kicked something rather human like, making a figure jump back and away from him. Immediately he called out to see if it would reply, but it didn't. The sudden enchanting light of green he had seen darting through the sky was now in front of him. As the fog began to lift, Robin realized the figure was a feminine one. Her hands and eyes were what emitted the wonderful color of green.

"Who are you?" Robin whispered, unsure if he wanted to find the answer. The language she began to speak was none like he had ever heard. It was almost unearthly. When he began to step towards her, fists of green light shot out at his feet giving him a boundary. Holding up his hands he tried to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke softly, as she slowly started coming into a clearer view. The girls' eyes and hands still glowed but she was less tense. She wore a black kalasiris with silver bracelets and arm pieces. A dark green jewel hung from a silver chain around her necklace, and a head dress hugged around her forehead. She looked almost as though she was a slave from Egypt.

"Where did you come from?" Robin asked only getting a foreign reply.

"You don't know what I'm even saying, do you?" He questioned coming closer. At a speed so fast, she shot her hand out and placed it around his neck forcing him to her, lips smashing together. It was a brief moment, but it was what she needed. Pushing away from him, he stared at her confused. They stared at each other for a moment until sirens broke through the trees. Flashing blue and red lights danced across their faces.

"Thank you." The girl said before she crouched down and took off flying through the air so powerfully it shook the very bones in Robin's body. "Thank you for what?" He asked puzzled watching her dash through the velvet colored sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, so sorry about the delay in updating. It's been crazy the past 2 ½ weeks, and I've been trying to figure out how to write this chapter. Finally came up with it and here it is. Hope you like it! Enjoii~**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND STARFIRE WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER A LONG TIME AGO.**

Chapter 2 – The Greatest Prize

Galaxies away from Earth, the citadel crawled with Gordanians. Standing at the height of about nine feet, the Gordanians took on a rather intimidating appeal that normally frightened their enemies. Their bodies looked like that of a reptile and their skin was a dark green, with scaly tails extending from their bodies, and golden reptilian eyes that could pierce their enemies very soul. Suited up in their special armor, they walked around stalking the premises as if to find what they lost hiding somewhere. It was a slim chance, but they were ordered to do it anyways.

The atmosphere was thick with anger and frustration. Embarrassment was brought upon the Gordanians since one of their greatest prizes had escaped from the clutches of one of the most powerful alien slavers out there. The Tameranean princess was very strong and very powerful, yet very easily mislead. She would give up anything to keep her people safe, including herself.

After being held in the Citadel for as long as she can remember, the Tameranean found that her capturers had no more leverage. Rather, they never had any. She was tricked into becoming a slave, and that didn't sit well with her. A furious Tameranean like her only caused damage and that was exactly what she did. Walls held holes that formed from her throwing the guards through them, burn marks not only covered the guards but slashed across the rooms and décor within. The damage was obviously from the strange green light that filtered out of her fragile looking hands. In the end, she was able to get a way without much effort and out of the Vega star system within minutes.

"Have you located the girl?" The Gordanian leader questioned as he entered the vicinity.

"No Lord Trogaar, we have not. She can't even be within the same star system as us." One of Trogaar's guard-drones, Weezak replied.

"Send a fleet to Tameran." The warlord ordered.

"But lord Trogaar, surely she wouldn't go back to her planet." Weezak questioned, making a huge mistake on his part.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Lord Trogaar spun around facing him, his six claws digging their way through Weezak's face. "If there is any hint of her being there I want to know."  
>"Yes, lord Trogaar." Weezak spoke through the pain.<p>

"One more thing, get me a sniffer. If she isn't on Tameran, the sniffer can track her down galaxies away. We cannot afford to lose the greatest prize." Lord Trogaar hinted a smirk on his reptilian face as he turned to leave. Weezak turned to the other guards holding his hand over the slash marks on his face. "You heard him, get a fleet out to Tameran. I'll go get the Sniffer." Weezak stalked to his ship, departing from the citadel and taking it out to what would be the slums of the Vega star system.

Sniffers were native to the planet Ariglion where alien smugglers would capture them or other animals and sell them in the slums. Sniffers were one of the most desired creatures out there, but only few could pay the price. Their senses were impeccable, able to track something down through a black hole. The alien animal was blind, its nose a shade of pink with feelers extending from it, giving it all locations and surroundings. It was a metallic black, and as large as a small car. The animal was extremely fast and unpredictable, walking or running on four legs with long claws and teeth as sharp as razors. It's tail was long and slim but strong enough to hit and knock out its prey with. It was just what they needed for a situation like this.

Entering the slums system Weezak scanned the area top to bottom for his normal smuggling provider, Grostq. He wasn't hard to spot, an alien that was oversized and extremely tall. After landing and exiting the ship, Weezak made his way to Grostq. The clicking noise that came out of Weezak's reptile like mouth forced the attention from the alien smuggler which he replied and from there formed simple conversation. In minutes, Weezak paid Grostq as the sniffer was delivered from its holding cell they kept hidden under one of the buildings. Pleased to see such a magnificent creature, Weezak ran his six long claws over the sniffer's metallic black smooth skin, anticipating the capture of their prisoner. Lord Trogaar was going to be very pleased.

**Chapter two! ~(^o^)~**

**What did you all think? R & R but go gentle! Please? :)**

**So I kind of kept with the comics about the Gordanians but changed the Citadel up a bit (in case all you TEEN TITAN comic readers are reading...). I did this chapter so you would know what's going to be in store for Starfire in the future, and you can let your minds wander. I did make up Grostq (Grast-cue) and the sniffer. Hope you enjoiied! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's Chapter 3, I know this update was kind of fast so I hope it's going to still keep everyone's attention. Enjoii! :) **

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS….IF I DID THE SEASON FINALE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABOUT TERRA.**

**Chapter 3 – Stranger in the Night**

It was long past midnight and even though school was in the morning, Rachel Roth sat in her room wide awake. The only light on in her room emitted from the TV she had on, watching the news on the latest reports. Rachel wasn't one to get much sleep, but tonight was especially the case since she was awakened by a sudden boom that shook her entire house. She'd been flipping between several channels trying to find out which news station would have the story up first. The channels flickered through once more until something caught her attention on channel 13.

"- It just came out of nowhere, this green light than BOOM! I fell over from the vibrations." A bystander in his mid-forties gestured over to where he fell. Someone behind him held a cardboard up with the writing 'It's a sign' in the background.

"I thought there was going to be more, like what had happened years ago in Smallville, Kansas." Another bystander spoke close to the microphone, making sure that he could be heard.

"We went down into the crater but there wasn't anything there to investigate. Not even a shard of a meteor." The commissioner spoke into the microphone his bushy mustache wiggling with every word he spoke.

Rachel listened to every word they uttered, intrigued. She eventually came to the conclusion that the FBI came along and probably didn't want the City to go up into a panic with whatever they really did find. Rachel exaggerated a sigh, realizing she was still without answers. Turning off the TV, she laid back down on her bed, pulling her midnight black sheets over her body.

After laying there with no avail to sleep, Rachel began to listen to the outside world. She lived alone in a cabin that was provided for her back in a thick layer of forest that was only 5 minutes into the city. For the most part, living in this house was nice and quiet and didn't get a lot of attention. On the other hand, it was lonely considering her mother wasn't living with her at the moment and her father was long out of the picture. They'd always been a complicated family, especially since Rachel wasn't exactly from Earth. Instead her family was from Azarath, a quaint realm that she had to get away from. Since Earth was highly talked about, Rachel came and tried to fit in – though she knew that was easier said than actually done.

At least on Earth Rachel was getting an education, even though she was pretty much the outcast of the school. She had friends here and there, but it just seemed better for everyone if she was alone. Sighing, she twirled the blankets fabric between her index finger and thumb, thinking it would be nice and kind of a change if she could tell someone about her without them freaking out. That would definitely be nice.

Just as she was about to finally catch a break and fall asleep, she was jolted and upright once again in her bed, this time the crash came from outside in the back yard. Rachel sat, waiting for another sound, hoping that it was just her imagination. Her hands tightened their grip on the sheets trying to stop them from shaking as violently as they were. When she heard another crash this time she knew the windows were shattered, she could picture glass everywhere and some stranger lurking around her house. Rachel threw the covers off her, working up her courage and running to her door tugging at the knob and passing under the threshold. Her light tiptoes took her to the stairs, where she pretty much crawled down them until she was at the bottom, bare feet meeting cold wood. Since no one was used to what kind of power Rachel held, she could only picture that whoever the lurker was, they were going to get a surprise of a lifetime.

Eyes glowing eerily white, Rachel ducked low into the shadows, moving across the floor on the balls of her feet like some sort of feline. A vase followed behind her with a black shadow that seemed to engulf the vase. She heard quick shuffling, some ripping, munching, and finally hard gulps. Furrowing her eye brows, she turned the corner to find no one there – only the refrigerator opened and a bag of chips from the pantry empty on the floor. Rachel's body tensed not seeing anything in sight. Her eyes changed back to her regular dark indigo many people mistook as contacts. Walking over to the opened refrigerator, she studied it before closing it and spinning on her heels only to meet emerald green eyes belonging to those of her culprit.

"Who are you?" the culprit asked almost angrily.

"I should be asking you that seeing as though you're in my home." Rachel spoke, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"Your … home?" the girl spoke as though she didn't understand.

"Yes, now if you don't leave, I'll be forced to remove you from my house myself." Rachel stepped back getting into a ready position. The foreign girl was quick to take action and also took on a fighting stance.

"I am hungry and tired. This will be the place I will stay tonight. Please, do not get in my way." It was as though she was warning Rachel, who only scoffed at this.

"Wrong answer." Rachel's eyes began to turn all white, just as the girls began to turn a shocking green. Before anyone could react to each other's abnormalities, they both launched an attack. The foreigner throwing some sort of glowing orb that passed Rachel, hitting the cabinet above her, whereas Rachel 's black shadow surrounded the girl's body and holding her in position her eyes still glowed a bright and angry green. It then clicked that the green light the bystander had been talking about came from this girl.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Rachel asked slowly, causing the alien girl to stop struggling against her power.

"I'm not from here either." Rachel grinned, her black power releasing its death grip. The alien girl gazed at Rachel once more all hostility disappeared. "I am Koriand'r, I come from the planet Tameran." she spoke softly as though someone could hear them. Rachel simply smiled.

"My name's Rachel and I'm from Azarath. I think we're going to get along great, Kori Ander."

**So, how was it? I figured Rachel (Raven) taking in Kori (Starfire) would be interesting and gives them both a new friendship. I always thought that after the episode Switched, they should have shown a little more on the evolving friendship between Raven and Starfire. **

**But yeah that's Chapter 3! ~(^-^)~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Wow I can't believe how long it's been since an update. I'm really ****really**** sorry! I've been moving, working, more working…But I hope this chapter makes up for it. :) If not…I'll just have to make up for the time lost and update real fast. Anyways thank you all for your comments, I really appreciate them. (^·^)**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS…IF I DID ROBIN WOULD HAVE BETTER LINES**

**Chapter 4 – New Identity**

The light of dawn danced through the trees and into Rachel's living room where she sat on her couch with a mug of hot chocolate in hand while facing her new friend. "You're going to have to blend in, go to school, change out of those alien clothes and into some more Earthy clothes." Rachel sipped her drink slowly, thinking about the conversations they had shared since early that morning. Rachel knew she was going to be a zombie at school and it was going to be a long day, but it was definitely worth it after meeting and talking to some out-of-this-world foreigner like herself.

"May I ask, what is this school?" Kori cocked her head slightly staring at Rachel, not understanding anything that she was saying. Rachel only smiled and leaned over putting the mug onto the wooden coffee table.

"It's where humans our age go to learn about things from the past or present. You get to meet others and get classed into some cliché stereotype. There's homework, class work, afterschool activities, dances, and all kinds of other stuff you can take part in." Rachel watched as Kori's eyes widened at the diverse list of things that she mentioned.

"But, you'll have to keep your guard up and watch your temper. No one from Earth is used to people like us." Rachel warned her, eyebrows furrowed in seriousness. Kori nodded slowly taking everything in. She was grateful for Rachel housing her and helping her out by blending in with these humans, but she was beginning to wonder whether or not she should tell her new companion that she was being hunted. It was better left unsaid and Kori knew that. Some secrets had to be left hidden.

By the time the sun was rising, Robin, or Richard Grayson was just returning home. He searched all night for that mysterious girl that kissed him. There was no way she was from Earth, considering she flew away faster than flashing light. His mind was wrapped around her; she was the only thing he could think about all night as though she put a spell on him. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes. He was dating Barbara Gordon, the girl that he grew up with, and the same one that was in on the family secret-which she was also part of.

Richard stared at his bed, wanting to just jump on it and fall fast asleep. Just as he was about to go for it, his butler Alfred knocked on the door to remind him school started in an hour; which was one of the things he had forgotten about the whole time he was out. Homework wasn't even done and he was pretty sure that there was a test in one of his classes today. After a shower and tending to the aches and pains that shot through his body from the past night, there was no time to run gel through his hair. Rather he grabbed the leather jacket that sat on the back of his chair next to the desk with all his books. Scoffing at the mess, he dusted them into his backpack and all but fell down the stairs on his way out to the garage where his motorcycle was waiting for him.

Pulling up into the school, he zipped around the parking lot to his usual parking spot. Standing in the spot, arms crossed and frowning stood his girlfriend Barbara. Taking off his helmet, Richard smiled sheepishly waiting for her to say something.

"You're late." Was all she said making him run his hand through his still wet hair. Barbara only scoffed, rolling her eyes and walked away. Confused, Richard caught up with her asking her what was wrong.

"You were supposed to come get me this morning, remember. Alfred called me telling me you were running late." Richard pulled at her arm making her stop and face him "I was out on the city the whole night and just got home not even 45 minutes ago. I'm sorry that I didn't come get you." Richard apologized with all sincerity.

"I know. It's just that today was supposed to be our six month anniversary and then you never called me to come with you last night so I was afraid maybe you just got hurt." Barbara looked up, right into Richards calm cerulean blue eyes. His hands felt their way to her sides and pulled her close to him, their faces only inches apart. "I promise I'll make it up with a nice romantic dinner tonight." He grinned making her flash one in response. Before anymore could be done or said, the bell for first period rang. Richard knew if he was late, his teacher would kill him. Giving Barbara a quick peck, he ran off to class telling her he'd see her at lunch.

The hallways were quiet, almost an eerie calm as Richard walked to his first period class. He could hear the occasional teacher irritably telling their classes to settle down, most likely one of the freshman classes. It was only a matter of time before he actually reached his class where he knew he was going to be getting detention or some sort of punishment from his least favorite teacher Ms. Valentino. She taught his senior economics class and he hated it. He had always been sharp and being the son of a billionaire, you learn a thing or two about the economy and how to manage your money. But no matter how many high scores he got in her class, she hated him and he hated that she did.

Still mumbling to himself about Ms. Valentino, Richard almost didn't notice the two girls at their lockers. They were both whispering making it clear that they didn't want anyone to hear even though no one but Richard was around. One of the girls he recognized as Rachel Roth, who was a loner that didn't take anyone's crap, always speaking her mind and most of the time in a very sarcastic manner. They knew each other quite well after having many classes with one another over the 4 year course of high school. They once had to do a biology project together which required a lot of getting to know one another too. But even still she kept to herself, so seeing her with another person almost surprised him especially with how friendly she was towards this person.

Rachel's dark indigo eyes suddenly snapped up glaring into his blue ones for a moment before they shifted back to the girl who wasn't facing him. It was clear he was not welcome within the same vicinity that they were. Politely, he began to speed up his pace so he wasn't ever glared at like that again. Just before he began to pass the two, the girl who wasn't facing him tossed some of her long dark red hair over her shoulder as she turned around to gather her stuff she set on the floor, not even noticing him.

A quick glance at her almost brought Richard to a halt. She was as beautiful as a full bloomed flower on a spring day. She had dark red hair that fell in a water fall of small waves all down her back. Her skin was sun kissed tan, almost making Rachel look ill as she stood next to her. But what really made his heart go were the eyes. This girl he had never seen before held a pair of bright green eyes almost as enchanting as the ones that glowed the night before which had him almost in a frenzy.

Rounding the last corner right before his class, Richard almost turned around to find out who she was. He couldn't even stop his heart from beating hard as though he'd found a girl he was searching for his whole life, even though it was only seven hours. In minutes he began to realize that there was no way she was the girl from last night. That girl had to have been out of this city and somewhere she could hide from media and besides Rachel was a loner not a freak. No way she'd take in some girl who showed up out of nowhere with glowing eyes and hands. Richard chuckled to himself softly as he walked into his Economics classroom. As soon as he heard Ms. Valentino almost shriek his name, Richard knew he was in for it.

**So what'd you all think? Let me know! Again I'm sorry for the long wait. :/ I'll get better at this updating thing, just have patience with me! [: I hoped you liked it! I may have messed up a bit here and there, but I primarily wanted to get this uploaded so you all could enjoy and update. Bear with me! ~Stephiiwith2eyes**


End file.
